


What Could be Better?

by QueenieLacy



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Ricky, Cristiano and James go on their first vacation as a family





	What Could be Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is something to relax you after that stressful match against Atletico Madrid. Why does Real Madrid have to be Real Drama Kings?!

Ricky gathered Cristiano, Junior, and James into the living room. He had finally managed to plan a vacation for them after weeks of searching. His work had finally plateaued off and he had free time again to be with his family. What better way to spend their time together than to go on a holiday?

"Okay, so I've planned the perfect trip to Disneyland Paris." Ricky announced and pulled out maps and brochures of the park. "We'll go for a few days. I booked an awesome two bedroom suite for us, a suite across the hall for Dolores and of course Gio and Claudia will have to go with us so they'll have two rooms down the hall." James and Cristianinho rolled their eyes at the mention of Claudia and Gio. They both loved the girls but they didn't like the idea of them being there, especially Junior since he didn't fully understand why his dads were pretending to be relationships with these women. "The park stays open until 10:30 at night so we can sleep in and then hit up all the rides. Plus we can explore Paris itself." Ricky explains as he pointed to all the places he wants to go in the parks and in the city.  
  
"Or we can stay in the room...." Cristiano trails off and wiggles his perfect eyebrows at James and Ricky.  
"Why would we stay in the room?" Junior asks innocently, confused as to what they are talking about. Cristiano cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing." Cristiano said in a hurry while James and Ricky chuckled.  
"Anyway, it sounds like a plan. We'll take the private jet." He added. He didn't want to fly commercial when he was with his family and he'd also not have to hold himself back since they'd have privacy.  
"Good, I can't wait." James said and moved to hug Junior to his chest. His first holiday with his lovers and Junior was going to be perfect.

* * *

  
Okay, so maybe it wasn't going to be perfect but they were still going to have a good time.  
  
The start of their vacation was delayed a few hours due to horrible weather in Madrid. They couldn’t take off until it cleared up, so they sat around at home until finally the weather cleared up and the car comes to pick them up and takes them to the airport. The bags are loaded and the make their way on to the plane with no problems. The two hour flight to Paris is bumpy because of the last remaining bits of weather. All the adults spend the plane ride trying to distract a scared Junior from the turbulence. Ricky finally gets him to relax and sleep.  
  
They arrive at their hotel in the middle of the night. The check-in is quick and easy since there are no other customers in the hotel's lobby. Ricky gives Dolores, Claudia and Gio their keys and they all go their separate ways to their rooms, agreeing to meet downstairs in the morning.  
  
Junior is dead to the world by the time they reach their beautiful two-room suite, so Cristiano dresses him in his pajamas before putting him to bed. He closes the door behind him before entering his own room. James and Ricky were already laying in bed, wearing just their underwear. He strips down and joins his two sleepy lovers, laying in-between them. He rolls over to lay his head on James' chest as Ricky spoons him.  
  
"Night." He says and the only response he gets are snores.

* * *

 

"Holy shit..." James's eyes open at the sound. At first the sunlight blinds him but then his vision focuses and he sees Cristiano between Ricky's legs, his lips wrapped around Ricky's cock.  
James smiled as he lifts himself up. "What a way to way to wake up in the morning..." He comments.  
Cristiano releases Ricky's cock and looks up at him. "I told you that you were loud."

Ricky rolls his eyes and pushes Cristiano toward his cock. "Yeah, yeah...focus on the task at hand." He says and Cristiano takes his cock into his mouth again.

James moves closer so he can kiss Ricky. It's a sloppy, open mouth kiss filled with so much passion and love. James pulls back to whisper filthy things in Ricky's ear that would make a phone sex operator blush and it instead long before he's coming in Cristiano's mouth.

  
"I don't deserve you two." Ricky says as he tries to recover from his orgasm.  
  
"We'll be the judge of that." James says and moves to run a hand through Cristiano's hair as he nuzzles into Ricky's neck. Cristiano kissed along Ricky's pelvis and up his torso until he reached his lips, giving him a kiss.  
  
"Thank you for this." Cristiano spoke and Ricky chuckled.  
  
"Don't thank me yet."  
  
"Daddy! Papai! Tío!" Junior yelled before the door came flying open. Ricky quickly slipped his underwear up before Junior bounced on to the bed.

"Hey!" Cristiano and Ricky called out as Junior gave them kisses. He then went over to James and plopped in his lap. James wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him tight.

"Good morning baby." James spoke.  
  
"I'm not a baby." Junior replied and James tickled him.

"You're my baby." He teased and Cristiano and Ricky smiled at the sight. The we're glad both James and Junior were so accepting of one another.  
"Stop!" Junior squeaked out and James ceased his teasing. "I'm hungry."  
"Alright, that means it's time to start our day of adventures." Rickey exclaimed and everyone rolled out of bed and got ready. Cristiano called his mother, Georgina and Claudia to tell them about breakfast before getting ready.

  
It didn't take long for the four of them to dress and meet the three ladies for breakfast. Ricky and Cristiano sat next to Claudia and Georgina while James was in between Junior and Dolores. While they ate, they discussed where they wanted to go and what they wanted to do in the park. Once they figured that out and finished breakfast, they were off to the park.  
  
It was a quick bus ride from the hotel to the park. Security took forever to get through because Cristiano continued to make the metal detectors go off. After they finally found the source of the problem, his shoes of course, they made it into the park and started to explore.  
  
They took every opportunity to take pictures of Junior as he ran around, full of excitement and adrenaline. A little bit of the fun was sucked out it when Cristiano got a call from his PR team and told him he needed to get some pictures with him and Gio. James and Ricky watched as Cristiano drug Gio over to a corner and sat down on the railing while she stood between his legs. They looked like a real couple, with their arms around one another and her kissing Cristiano on the cheek. If only people knew he had a dick in his mouth just a few hours early.  
  
James knew there was nothing going on between Gio and Cristiano, but there was still an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He looked over and Ricky didn't seem to be fazed by it. Ricky had been dealing with it longer than him and James guessed he was used to it by now.  
  
"Hey." James was pulled back to reality when he heard Cristiano's voice. "I'm going to get Junior a drink. Do you want anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thank you." James replied and watched Cristiano walk off. He turned back to the ride and watched as Dolores and Junior went around and around. He smiled and waved at them as they passed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Gio spoke and James looked over at her confused. "I'm sorry people are shit and they won't accept people the way they are and just let people love who they want. I'm sorry that you need me and Claudia." She said and gave James a soft smiled. "I've already done this with Ricky but..."  
  
"Thank you." James spoke. "But it's not your fault so don't apologize. Besides, I think I should be apologizing to you since you were here first." James said and wrapped an arm around her. He gave her a quick kiss to the forehead and then turned back to watch Junior and Dolores.  
  
"This life." She started. "It's so crazy."  
  
James nodded in agreement. "That it is."  
  
Once the ride finished, they met Cristiano at the drink stand. Junior finished off his juice and they started around the park again. They stayed for a few more hours before leaving. The ate dinner at a small cafe next to the hotel before calling it night and going back to their rooms to sleep.  
  


* * *

They think Gio and I are in a relationship." James says as he looks at his phone. It was the next day and they were waiting on Ricky to finish dressing Junior. Cristiano sat down next to James and raised and eyebrow.  
  
"What?" He questioned and James shoved his phone in his face. Sure enough there was a picture of James kissing Georgina on the cheek next to a picture of her and Cristiano.

  
The headline read: _“A love triangle? Is she playing both of them?”_

  
"If only they knew about the real love triangle." Cristiano commented and James laughed before leaning over to kiss him.  
"I'll handle this." James reassures him and Cristiano shrugs.  
  
"I'm not worried about it."  
  
"Not worried about what?" Ricky asks when he comes into the room with Junior. Cristiano shows him James's phone and Ricky gets a good laugh out of it. They head down for breakfast and James moves to sit next to Gio.  
  
"Boyfriend!" She says excitedly to James and they all laugh.  
  
"You've seen the article?" James asked and she nods.  
  
"People are blowing up my jnsta and twitter about it. They're worry about me breaking your hearts." She explains.  
  
"Let's clear this up now." James says and pulls out his phone. He snaps a selfie of himself and Gio making funny faces.

  
He posts it to Instagram with the caption: _'Gio and I have been friends for a while. Who do you think hooked Gio and CR7 up?' #BFF_  
  
He tags Cristiano and Georgina in the post. It almost instantly gets a bunch of likes and comments. "Situation is handled." He claims proudly before digging into his breakfast.

  
They finish seeing all they want to see around the park before heading into the city. Paris is beautiful, and it's great that no one seems to bother then as they see the sights. Cristiano and James love their fans, but they really just wanted to have a normal day to spend with their family. They go to Eiffel Tower and take pictures. Claudia and Ricky take a cute picture that he posts on Instagram.  James takes more selfies of him and Gio before they all get together to take one family picture.  
  
Once they get back to the hotel, Dolores takes Junior so the trio can have some alone time. They slip back into their hotel room and Cristiano orders some room service while James and Ricky fill up the huge marble tub that sits in the middle of the bathroom floor.  
  
They undress in the bathroom and Cristiano tries not to get carried away because he knows room service will be here any minute, but he ends up bent over the skin with Ricky inside of him and his mouth wrapped James's cock as James sits on top of the sink. They don't climax by the time room service gets here, so Cristiano has to answer the door covered in the hotel robe. The cotton robe isn't that thick so it's painfully obvious to the attendant the he has interrupted something when he takes a quick look down and sees the outline of Cristiano's hardness through the robe. He quickly pushed the cart inside and takes the tip, tells Cristiano to have fun and leaves.  
  
Cristiano laughs to himself as he wheels the cart into the bathroom. He finds Ricky with his fingers inside of James, who is still perched on top of the skin. "Fuck, you two..." Cristiano moans. "Do you ever get enough?" He asked.  
  
"No." The respond.  
  
They finally make it into the tub. Champagne, chocolate strawberries and other fruit and sweets are around the tub while the soak. James eats another strawberry before moving to kiss Ricky. "Thank you for this trip."  
  
"This is nothing." Ricky says and takes a sip of champagne. "I'm thinking we should go back to Ibiza next month."  
  
"That sounds nice.” Cristiano says as he moves over to them. “Or maybe The Bahamas or Virgin Islands?”

  
“How about all three?” James suggested and Cristiano nodded.  
  
“That’s why we love you. You’re so smart baby.” He said and leaned over to kiss him deeply. He ran his hand down James’s back and to his ass, slipping a finger inside of James as they kissed. He was still open from their time by the sink. James moaned and pulled back from Cristiano’s kiss, smirking at the man before speaking.  
  
“I think it’s time to get out of the tub.”

* * *

  
  
The last day of their vacation is spent hanging around the pool. Cristiano and Junior splash around in the water. James hung out with Claudia and Georgina at the pool bar while Dolores and Ricky lounged by the pool. Somehow Cristiano was able to sneak up behind James and throw him into the pool and a water fight broke out soon after.  
  
Hours later, they took a worn out Junior back to their hotel room to sleep. They all showered and changed before crawling into bed. James looked down at Junior laying against his chest, Ricky on his left and Cristiano on the other side of Junior and he couldn’t believe just how perfect this vacation had been.


End file.
